


Mutants On The Run

by Crystal_Heart



Series: On The Run [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Choi Youngjae-centric, I Tried, I told you all I'd write a Got7 story, I'm Sorry, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Minor BTS, Multi, Mutant Got7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Yugyeom, Popular Jackson, Rich Youngjae, but i tried, for making this, life sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart
Summary: In a world where very few humans have a 'mutation' in their blood, causing them to gain abilities that break the very laws of science and nature.However, humans feared them and created the M.H.E.D (Mutated Human Experimentation Division) that 'collect' the mutated humans, taking them to a lab to be experimented on or get injected with the 'M.H.C.I' (Mutated Human Containment Injection) in which the person injected becomes a mindless soldier.In this world, mutants have no rights, no allies, no voice, no freedom but most importantly, no identity.They're simply mutants.Monsters in human eyes.People can kill the mutants and none will bat an eye, however if a mutant so much as breathed the same air then it's a death sentence.Yugyeom, Jackson and Youngjae all run for their lives whilst battling their emotions as their path's cross due to a stroke of fate.All they wanted to do was get through high school, not get chased by people wanting to either capture of kill them.High school doesn't seem so bad now.





	1. School and it's Bullies - Yugyeom

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Got7 story, Jackson's chapter and intro is next, Youngjae's is after that. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Btw, this chapter may be a bit angst-y!

** 3rd Person POV : With Yugyeom  **

Kim Yugyeom always complained about high school, but can you blame him? High school _sucked_.

He groaned as he crawled out of the bed that was clinging to him, refusing to let go.

He trudged his way to the bathroom, dragging his feet behind him as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

He had heavy bags hanging under his eyes and his hair didn't know what direction to go in. He wiped at his eyes as he turned away from the mirror, preferring to splash his face as a last ditch effort to wake up, the cold jolt helping a bit.

He stripped himself free of his clothes as he walked into his cramped shower, turning the water onto hot. Sighing in content as he felt the boiling water drizzling down his back, the pain of the hot water had long since faded away.

Yugyeom remembered how he used to scream and cry whenever his father would poor scolding water on him as a child. _'Well, before he died, that is'_ he thought as he turned the tap to the shower slowly, effectively stopping the onslaught of water that was pounding on his skin.

Shaking his head was his last ditch attempt to clear his head of the flashbacks of his past, his hands instinctively reaching towards his neck.

Freezing in place, he bashed his fist on the wall, muttering a string of  _'dammit'_ or _'shit'_ under his breath as he sucked in ragged, strained breaths.

The steam of the hot water followed him out of the bathroom as he opened the bathroom, cold air pummelling into his face.

After his shower, Yugyeom was fully awake and ready to begin his day, he had on a white, long sleeved T-shirt and black jeans, with trainers to match along with a black jacket.

He messed about with his black hair, trying to find an acceptable look until he deemed himself alright, seemingly satisfied.

He jogged his way to his kitchen, swinging the fridge open, groaning when he saw there was only a little bit of juice left along with a few bit of ham and nothing else. _'Great, nothing that great in the fridge'_ he thought as he scavenged through his cupboards, _'guess I'm missing breakfast today I'_ _ll have to shop after work'_.

The thing about Yugyeom was that he was poor, but he had a pretty reasonable excuse for that, he had no parents to provide for him, thus he had to work. He worked after school at a local café, which paid decently and there wasn't that much staff so he didn't have to socialise with the staff that much - which was a bonus in his books.

Yugyeom lives in a small, one bedroom apartment, which had a pretty small kitchen and the living was a little larger, but the bedroom and bathroom was quite spacious - or maybe it was the fact he had nothing to put in either besides essentials.

Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he swiftly walked out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door since he didn't exactly live in a ' _safe_ ' neighbourhood.

He sprinted down the pathway to school, slowing down once he caught sight of the school gates, catching his breath a bit.

Quickly entering the gates, Yugyeom made his way to class, avoiding all eye contact and pulling his sleeves down longer to cover his bruised hands.

_'W_ _hy are they staring?'_ Yugyeom thought as he quickened his pace, trying to avoid the intense stares burning into him. He sat down in his seat as soon as he reached it and gently tugged his books out, desperatly trying not to rip them, knowing he wouldn't have the money to afford new ones.

The bell rang throughout the school as students flooded in through the gates, talking to each other animatedly, ignoring Yugyeom, unable to see the loneliness and pain swirling in his eyes.

So the day went like that for Yugyeom, or at least until lunch.

Quietly reading at a table hidden by shadows at the back of the cafeteria, so as to not attract any unwanted attention, a hand was harshly slammed down in front of him, shaking and rocking the table from the sheer force of it.

Yugyeom forced his head to stare at the _thing_ people called a human being in front of him, his face contorting from blank to confused at the sudden outburst.

"Hey, you little shit! Get your ass up, I'm pissed off and need a punching bag, and today's your lucky day! You get to be it" the boy said and Yugyeom glared at him, this idiotic fool was Tristan, Yugyeom's bully since childhood.

Tristan had cheeks painted with freckles and brown hair : not even the nice, velvety chocolate kind, no- he had the shitty colour, with dark blue eyes to match.

"C'mon! Don't make me say it again! Move your ass you fag!"

How did this guy know Yugyeom was gay you may ask, well Yugyeom dated his brother ,Kristan, for 2 months before Kristan turned abusive ,reminding Yugyeom of a past he _so_ longed to _forget_ , and Yugyeom did the only thing he knew : he ran. He ran from his _past_ , from the _relationship_ and attempted to run from the _pain_.

Unfortunately life's a bitch and returned it tenfold, just not the relationship - Yugyeom is _not_ _dating_ that creep _again_.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming by a bruising grip on his upper arm, yanking him out of his seat, causing his books and bag to fall to the floor with a loud _'thump'._ Thismade everyone stare as Tristan attempted to drag Yugyeom out, the crowd intrigued at the scene playing out in front of them as panic flooded through Yugyeom, watching those intense stares burn into him as he struggled.

Tristan gave up trying to drag Yugyeom out as the latter struggled profusely, instead throwing him onto the floor and straddling him.

Something snapped inside Yugyeom when a fist connected with his cheek, the pain erupting from the right side of his face, he fisted his hand and threw it in a random direction as he used his other arm to protect his face from the onslaught of punches coming at his face.

He heard Tristan fall to the floor and got back up, ready to run when a hand gripped his wrist, pulling backwards with such force that his back and head smashed onto the floor "Bitch! You little whore, we'll put you in your place!" Tristan's friends yelled as a boot struck his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, pain exploded throughout his body as feet and fists connected to every part of him.

Desperately trying to curl into a ball, he blinked back tears and his eyes filled with defiance.

He kicked and punched back and flailed around violently, but it was all for nought as he couldn't free himself from the landslide of beatings.

Sure, Yugyeom had been in plenty of fights outside of school, so he was quite sure he was pretty decent at fighting since he won them all, but none had ever been this unfair.

Sure, there was an 1-5 other people on the other side he was fighting, however, near enough a quarter of the school?

That's _suicid_ _e_ , and Yugyeom knew he couldn't defeat a crowd that large.

He heard snickers, laughing, grunts and yells, but what hurt him most was the _cheering_. People were watching as if him getting beaten to a pulp was an entertainment show - heck all they had missing was the popcorn.

He wished that they would stop hurting him _. He wished he didn't have to come to school. He wished school didn't exist. No - he wished that Tristan and his petty, cowardly crew didn't exist._

Yugyeom felt the ground grumbling and groaning beneath him and he shut his eyes as hard as he could, hands over his ears, trying to shut out the load ringing in his ears.

All of a sudden, the pain vanished and he felt no pain - just _tired_ , _so_ , _so tired_. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and stood from the cold floor of the cafeteria - or at least what was the cafeteria.

The building he was just in was gone and he standing on a dirt ground, he saw the rest of the school and shocked students standing there.

He whipped his head around so fast he was sure he would have more than likely gotten whiplash. His eyes widened at what he saw, only the cafeteria's building was gone, and so were the students that were in it.

The objects that were in the cafeteria were floating beside him and he felt his eyes drooping - _' **NO**! Yugyeom! You **can't** stay here! D_ _on't you realise what you've done! You're a **mutant**! The **MHED** will come and **take you away** or **kill** you! Move your ass!' _he thought to himself as he fought through the tiredness and ran home.

In this world where very few humans have a ' _mutation_ ' in their blood, causing them to gain abilities that break the very laws of science and nature.

However, humans feared them and created the M.H.E.D _(Mutated Human Experimentation Division)_ that ' _collect_ ', kidnap, the mutated humans, taking them to a _lab_ against their will to be _experimented_ on or get _injected_ with the 'M.H.C.I' _(Mutated Human Containment Injection)_ in which the person injected becomes a _mindless soldier_.

Some mutants join the humans in exchange for a bit of freedom and work with the humans to capture other mutants, which is like betrayal, especially since we mutants need to stick together because there's none else we can trust.

People can _kill_ the mutants and none will bat an eye or care, however if a mutant so much as _breathes_ the same air then it's a _death sentence_.

Furthermore,if the mutants _escape_ from the MHED then a _bounty_ is placed on their heads and anyone who brings them in gets enough money to support them their whole life depending on how powerful the mutant is and how large the bounty is.

The more powerful the mutant is, the larger the bounty.

The larger the bounty, the more enemies want to kill or capture you.

The more enemies you have, the less safer you are.

Everyone knows these facts. They're engraved into our minds since the day we start to remember things, to the day there's none there to tell us.

Yugyeom didn't want to believe that mutants were all that bad, he watched them on the news growing up, most just trying to run away. However, there always was a speckle of fear they invoked in him.

Past experiences still affect the present, just as mutants still scare him.

_'Old scars never heal, sure they're not as bad as they used to be, but still visible and still there'_ Yugyeom thought.

Yugyeom unlocked his apartment door and collapsed the moment he locked his door and windows, he had also placed his furniture in front of the door in case someone tried to break in, finally he let the exhaustion take over him.

A few hours later, Yugyeom was woken up by loud banging and pounding resonating from his front door, he stretched and got up, packing his bags and ignoring the door.

Worry filled him and he started to fill his bags faster as he saw the door slowly start to get pushed off of the wood. _'Holy shit! They'r_ _e gonna break the goddamn door down! I'm 16, I don't deserve to die! I'm not a criminal!...I think'_ Yugyeom thought just as he finished packing - honestly he doesn't know what took him so long when he didn't have much to pack.

He whirled his head around and unlocked the window, looking down at the street far below. Curses, his apartment just had to be on the 8th floor of the building!

He lifted the window up until it was fully stretched open and considered jumping, praying that he lived seeming as there was nowhere else to jump and this was the only other way out of his apartment besides from the front door which is currently occupied.

Even if he did manage to get out the front door, he'd still have to either flee down the elevator or stairs, then the shabby, old front entrance.

His heart stopped when a deep, velvety voice came from the other side of the door, to which the people on the other still tried prying the door open, and Yugyeom was thankful he placed the furniture there, otherwise they would have already been in his apartment.

"Kim Yugyeom, 16 years old and reported as a mutant yesterday at 1:34pm. Evidence was submitted and verified, we are here to bring you to lab number X for experimentation, we are the MHED. I suggest you come quietly, we have other far more powerful and trained mutants with us, if you resist we will subdue or kill you. We know you are in there so step away from the window and open this door before we're forced to use force, in which case this will turn very messy, very quickly"

Yugyeom found himself listening intently to the voice's words and was shocked at what this man was saying? _'Did this guy seriously think I would come quietly? Come quietly my ass! What are you? A robot or something?!'_ Yugyeom thought as he scowled and a smirk graced his cherry lips as he decided to annoy the jerk in return.

"Nobody's home!" Yugyeom shouted as he sat himself on the window sill, contemplating whether to jump or not. He felt a newfound confidence burst and flourish within him as he waited for the man's reply.

"Kim Yugyeom, come out before you force us to come in" Yugyeom smirked because he could hear the hidden annoyance starting to form in the deep voice.

"I SAID NOBODY'S HOME! PISS OFF!"

"We can hear you!"

Yugyeom's smirk grew even wider as he could clearly hear the annoyance in the other's voice. He could faintly hear another voice talking to the velvety one and he grew nervous when he heard the voice state the deep one as _'Captain'_.

_'_ _SHIT! He's a Captain!'_ Yugyeom panicked.

Captains are like the commanders of small sections in the MHED, and they're most commonly humans, however, can be mutants.

Mutant Captains are extremely strong and are commanded by the top officers.

To have a Captain after you is basically the same as having a city after you.

Yugyeom was snapped out of his thoughts when the door burst open and the furniture flew everywhere and in strode one of the most handsome men Yugyeom has ever seen.


	2. Parties and Crushes - Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Wang was an ordinary high school student who had transferred from China and was in his last year in high school, until he started hearing everyone's thoughts - and lets not mention the fact that he took control of someone's mind. Yeah, that would definitely bring the MHED to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry! :D  
> Early Chapter! Next, is Youngjae's intro! It will be uploaded SOON! It's like, 3:56am and I started writing this at around 20:40 (8:40pm). I'm a slow writer, plus the editing takes me a while because I'm running on 6 hours sleep and my mind is playing tricks on me, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it could be, I just had a sudden rush of inspiration cause I bored and I had to get it down. However, I tried my best so hopefully it's decent!  
> Let me know your thought's in the comments! Hope you enjoy the story!

**3rd Person POV :With Jackson**

Not once did Jackson ever complain about school : he loved it. He had friends, girls, boys, popularity and was good at sports. Not to mention the most wonderful parents ever. All in all, he was average. Or at least at his school he was.

Ah, his school, now that was not average. His school is one of the tops schools in Korea, only accepting the _best_ of the _best_ , and Jackson was one of them - he was proud to admit that. Doesn't mean to say he bragged about it - although he does have bragging rights.

Why not brag about being one of the best, well, Jackson wanted _true_ friends, not friends after his wallet or to look cool.

He learned this the hard way, that's why Jackson doesn't have many friends outside of school because he doesn't have to worry about any of that inside of school, seeing as they're all rich.

One problem however, his school was filled to the brim with _assholes_ who's heads are too far up their own asses. Thus, it's hard to find a crowd you fit into, but Jackson's lovable to everyone, so he has no problem...most of the time.

He woke up in his large bed and spacious room, a room that felt _too_ spacious to him.

He slowly made his way to his huge bathroom as he stepped into the shower, turning the setting to a nice warm, the droplets cascading down his smooth, unblemished skin.

He didn't know how long he was in there, but he didn't mind, he was lost to warmth pouring down on him, enveloping him. However, he did mind when his mother called at him that school would start soon, forcing him to leave the comfort of his shower.

He changed into a simple long sleeved black top, with dark blue jeans and carefully put earrings in. Most people would find it strange for a man to wear earrings, but Jackson thought they suited him, and he didn't really care what others thought of him, choosing to just go with his flow.

As he walked back into his room, he styled his hair as simple and basic as possible, because his hair was already a bit extravagant with the white he had dyed it.

Making sure he had his phone, he put on a necklace of a cross around his neck and grabbing his sunglasses and he jogged down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" he shouted after hearing his mother shout for him again.

He grabbed his long coat hanging on a peg in the large corridor before going down another set of stair. Sprinting into the kitchen, he grabbed his bag, making sure everything was there and placing his sunglasses on as he wore his black boots, yelling a quick _'bye'_ as he fast walked out the house and to his porch.

Hearing his name, he saw his friend and neighbour Mark waving at him. A light blush marked his fair skin as he shyly waved back, most didn't know this but Jackson had long since had a _crush_ on his _neighbour_ , who went to a college that was quite far away, only returning home on _odd_ days.

Even if Jackson found it odd, he still didn't say anything, too lost in the other's dark eyes that seemed to swallow him.

"Heyo Marky!"

"It's Mark"

"OH GOD! Is something wrong? Are you ill? You hardly ever talk! Are you feeling ok?"

"Stop messing around" Mark smiled as he leaned on the fence separating their houses, Jackson giggled as his ringtone went off, disrupting the comfortable silence the two had established.

"What's up?" Jackson's voice rung throughout the silence as he waved goodbye to Mark, climbing in his car as he started to drive off.

 _'_ _Jackson! Lessons start in like, 20 minutes! Where are you!?'_ Jackson's friend, Namjoon,'s voice echoed in his ear from the other side scolding Jackson about how he was going to be late.

"Namjoon, take a chill pill, I'm just stopping by a fast food place to get a drink, I'll be there in 10 or 15 minutes. Sheesh"

 _'Why you-'_ a sigh came from Jackson's phone as Namjoon paused his rant, continuing after a few seconds ticked by _'-Just, don't be late, you already have the professor's breathing down your neck because of that incident and the teachers are starting to think I shouldn't hang out with you anymore'_

"What?! Why?!"

_'Because you keep getting yourself into fights, last week not only did you break a guys nose, but you also threw them into a garbage bin after you knocked them unconscious'_

"I was simply returning them home, I did nothing _wrong_ \- my conscience is clear as my skin! And before you say _'Oh but you broke a guys nose!'_ I was simply trying to give him a make-over it's what _'friends'_ do for each other, and it did wonders! He looks so much better now, don't you think?"

_'Anyways, what took you so long to get out of the house? Did you wake up late?'_

"No, in fact I was having a lovely conversation with a gorgeous man"

_'I don't remember speaking to you'_

"I was on about Marky"

 _'You're so cringy - why the hell am I even friends with you!'_ Namjoon's exasperated sigh came from his phone's speaker : Jackson is not a reckless person- scratch that, he's just not stupid, so he put his phone on speaker and on his lap.

"Says the guys that's lovely dovey with six guys!"

_'Hey! At least I'm not a virgin! We're 18 and you're still saving your virginity for a guy that's not only older than you-'_

"By two years! Not a big difference! I'm legal!"

_'-but is also not interested in you. Jacks, I hate to tell you but he hardly talks to you-he's obviously not interested in a romantic relationship with you'_

"Says the guy that has had 6 boyfriends for a year and won't tell me, his best friend a single thing about them"

_'They asked me not to, I gotta respect their privacy'_

"Sure, sure"

_'I gotta go, see you in class!'_

As soon as Namjoon finished talking, he put the phone down and Jackson drank his drink as he drove to school, turning up the volume of the radio in his car as it changed to two announcers.

**_'Recently, two mutants by the names of Byun Baekhyun and Oh Sehun escaped MHED's S-class lab at around 3:45pm yesterday. The two are supposedly S class mutants and are high level danger threats, if you see them call the MHED immediately. For those that don't know the MHED's direct line, call 888 and they will come and detain the mutants. If you know or suspect someone of being a mutant, then call the MHED now, because mutants are dangerous and won't hesitate to harm you or others-'_ **

"Bullshit" Jackson changed the channel and listened as one of his favourite songs came on, rapping to some bit of it and singing terribly as he made his way through the school's gates.

After parking his car and throwing his now empty, plastic sup in the bin, Jackson bolted to class, bursting the door open and striding towards his seat next to Namjoon, the bell ringing through the halls just as he sat down, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Wow, you sure are lucky today" Namjoon whispered just as their teacher walked into the classroom, starting one of many boring lessons.

"Well, my name is _Jackson_ " He whispered back, the two starting a conversation seeing as the teachers' back was turned to them.

"Anyways, did you hear about the two mutants that escaped?"

" _Of course!_ It was on the radio in my car, apparently they're S class mutants, right?"

"Yeh, but that's not all of it"

"How would I know, I turned it off- I got bored so I changed the channel!"

"They're part of EXO, you know that group of mutants that are fighting against the government?"

"The group like BTS?" Jackson questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion as he saw Namjoon freeze up. Suddenly, he felt a jab in his back and turned to the seat behind him, hissing out a _'do you mind?!'_.

"Yo, Jackson, there's a party tonight!"

_"And?"_

" ** _And?!_ **You're like the **_party king!_** Are you going?"

"Look, I didn't even _hear_ about it until _now_ , so _why_ would I go?"

"Because it's a party!"

"So? Does that mean I'm obliged to go? Who's is it anyways?"

"It's _Mino's_ party! It's gonna be the party of the century! C'mon _King_ , you gotta come!" Jackson sighed as he asked what time it starts and the theme.

 _'Okay so the party starts at 10pm so let's get there at around 10:30-11:00 so we're not there early and look desperate, and the theme is just a casual let-loose party for teens and young adults. I could wear that, but maybe the other one will look better?'_ Jackson's thoughts were wondering on what he should wear the whole time, not really wanting to dress up to much but wanting to put some effort into it.

Soon enough, school ended and he had parted ways with Namjoon, and now he was in his bedroom, half of his closet scattered on his bed as he just picked up a set of clothes he thought he would be good enough.

This time, he wore a short-sleeved, black top with a pocket, along with black jeans, he also decided to wear the same necklace as earlier as well as a black cap. He had also set his mind on wearing a leather jacket and taking a leather bag with his essentials : his phone, his spare phone charger, car keys, his wallet **(he no longer puts it in his back pocket because it's been _'lost'_ way too many times)** and a few other essentials.

Placing the cap on his head, he walks out of the house to his car after he's ready and see's that the time is _'10:38pm'_ on his phone, unlocking his car and chucking the keys back into his bag as he climbs in, driving off to the party's destination.

The moment Jackson stepped out of his car and towards Mino's family's mansion, he could he the music blaring and some people smoking or drinking outside the house. He flips his phone to see a text from Namjoon.

**Namjoon : Sorry, can't make it.**

**Jackson : Why not? Something come up?**

**Namjoon : Can't talk about it right now. I'll tell you when possible.**

Namjoon texted back immediately, showing to Jackson that he was active, irritation growing in Jackson. _'Namjoon has been acting so weird and different most of the time these past 2 years. Could it be his boyfriend-wait boyfriends'_ he thought as he made his way into the building.

The smell of alcohol attacked his nose and cigarettes, he heard someone offer him alcohol, sadly he declined since he had to drive himself home, however, if Namjoon were here then he'd be wasted the minute he walked in. Well, not right away since he has a high tolerance and it's hard for him to get fully drunk, the maximum being tipsy and slurred, but still pretty much aware.

 _'Oh well, let's just have a drink, I have a high tolerance so it doesn't really matter if it's just a glass or two, right?'_ Or at least that was the plan, sadly someone by the name of Mino had to interrupt that plan.

"Are you enjoying my party?!" Mino yelled over the blasting music, Jackson nodding his head in response, "That's good! I'm gonna go get some drinks, do you wan' one!" His voice becoming slurred as he spoke more to Jackson, taking swigs of the drinks in his hand.

 _'Just go away'_ Jackson thought to Mino as he started to walk past him. However, if Jackson had only stayed a second later then he would've noticed the glazed look in Mino's eyes and Mino mindlessly walking away from him, on the other hand, someone else did, their eyes scanning the scene unfolding before him.

Jackson felt bodies grinding against him as he walked towards the huge kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down, feeling the cold liquid trickle down his throat as he felt a bit tired. Brushing it aside, he went outside through the back door until he felt a harsh grip on his wrist, dragging him further outside as he was pinned against the door.

He looked up to see Wonwoo above him, hands restraining his at either side of his head, a smirk was plastered on Wonwoo's face as he leaned in towards Jackson, studying his face. "What are you doing? Are you drunk?!" Jackson panicked as he tried to free his risks from the other's grip, a shocked expression gracing his face.

"Nope, not drank a drop of alcohol"

"Then what the _fuck_ are you doing!? And _how_ the fuck are you so strong?!" A chuckle escaped Wonwoo as Jackson desperately attempted to free himself. The key word being _attempted_. "This is one hell of a bad joke Wonwoo, now let me go you _fucker_!"

"Someone sure likes to swear. This isn't a prank and I'm not letting you go. Don't you see Jackson, you're gonna be mine whether you like it or _not_ "

The calm voice Wonwoo spoke in only provoked and caused Jackson to panic and struggle more, his mind screaming at him to get away.

As Wonwoo's face leaned in, a thought ran through his mind **_'STOP'_** , the thought being voiced out loud as he turned to see Wonwoo with a glazed look in his eyes and frozen on the spot. Confused, Jackson tried releasing his wrists, only to find they were still stuck in Wonwoo's frozen grasp.

Suspicions arose in Jackson as he thought back to what happened moments prior, thus he tested to see is his suspicions were true or false. Slowly, and putting as much authority into his thoughts and voice, he thought **_'Let go of me'_** , unconsciously whispering it. To his shock, Wonwoo released him, Jackson then thought, still unconsciously whispering it, ** _'Take 5 steps away from me and forget this ever happened'_**. Wonwoo, took exactly 5 steps back from Jackson as fear seeped into Jacksons veins, followed by a dreaded coldness.

"Jackson? Why are we out here?"

 _ **"You were just telling me about how you were deciding to give up your crush for me because you have** **a new crush called Kim Mingyu"** _Jackson forced as much power as he could muster into that sentence whilst sending the thought to Wonwoo, who's eyes glazed for a second before his eyes returned to normal.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna go see if he's here, see ya Jackson!" And with that Wonwoo left, leaving Jackson panting in a too large garden that seemed more like a field. Jackson felt _guilty_ about _forcing_ Wonwoo to _like_ someone else but it was the only thing Jackson could think of in that situation.

On the other hand, Jackson felt no remorse for Mingyu having to deal with a possessive and clingy Wonwoo as Mingyu was and has been a _total dick_ to him ever since they were kids.

Jackson felt his eye lids becoming heavy and his breath becoming slow, so he rushed to his car, as different voices invaded his head. Jackson, drove as fast as he could home, breathing becoming a difficult task as he tried to concentrate and steady his breathing.

He was a _mutant_ and he has a vague idea of what his powers were. Jackson remained in his car, his head slumped against the steering wheel as he thought about what to do next.

_'I can't tell mum no matter how much she'll understand or try to protect me, she'll only be risking herself and putting herself in danger. Can't tell dad either, he'll try to hide me and only get himself in trouble. Bro's in Australia so he's no help...Mark? We've known each other since we were kids and he would know what to do! He's smart, like Namjoon...maybe I should tell mum she'll understand....I hope'_

Jackson was disturbed from his thoughts by knocking on his car window and he turned to see Mark knocking, smiling down at him. Relief flooded through Jackson as he dashed out of the car and hugged Mark, letting out a content sigh.

"Did something happen?" Mark's smooth, calm and inviting voice asked Jackson as he nodded into Marks shoulder, "Want to go inside and talk about it?" Mark continued as Jackson hesitated, but before he could answer, he was already being led inside and placed on Mark's sofa.

Jackson felt something ominous and turned to look at Mark, realising that the voices that we swarming his head constantly were now gone, and _not once_ did he hear Mark's. His eyes widened and before he knew it, there was a cup of hot chocolate placed in front him as he mumbled a small thanks.

_'Maybe Mark is also a mutant and that's why I can't read his thoughts? Or maybe it's the fact that I literally just found out I'm a mutant and I don't know how to use or access it and I'm not right now? Ugh! Stop making assumptions! You'll figure it out eventually, just enjoy your time with Mark'_

Jackson got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the odd and analysing look Mark was scanning him with.

"I saw you at the party" Mark's voice was like a knife, slicing through the deathly silence that had fell between them "I saw what you did - you know with Wonwoo?" Jackson looked shocked and was just about to comment, but Mark continued before he could "You didn't think you were the only ones in the garden did you? I followed you cause you didn't look alright when you were chatting with Mino, and I saw what you did, I saw you take control of his mind. You can also read minds, can't you?"

"W-what makes you think I can read minds?" Jackson stuttered as he shifted and fidgeted on the couch, his instincts screaming at him to run.

"Because half-way through that conversation I switched my ability off and was thinking it. Face it Jackson- you're a mutant"

"What, you switched your abilities off? So you're a _mutant_ _too_?!"

"Yes"

"What's your ability?"

"Nullification, hence why you can't read my thoughts and why your abilities won't work within a certain perimeter of me"

"Sooo, does you family know? How come the MHED haven't come for you yet?"

"They did"

"WHAT?!" Jackson screamed as he stood from the sofa, his head whipping in every direction, that fleck of fear growing inside of him. "Why aren't they here now?" Jackson continued warily as he watched Mark rise from the sofa and walk up to him, instinctively, Jackson took a step back.

"They have no need to"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Jackson bellowed in fear as he looked around, trying to find possible exits, the only proper one being the front door.

"You see Jackson, you may think I'm unemployed, but I'm not, I have a job. At 15 my abilities manifested, I didn't know how, but the MHED found out and within a year I was subject in that facility, until a man came a gave me an offer. You wanna know what that offer was?"

Mark spoke calmly as he pushed a struggling Jackson to the ground, straddling his waist before continuing with his speech, ignoring Jackson's interruption of _'no'_ ,

"He said he would give me freedom, let me not be a test subject, heck he even offered to reveal how they knew I was mutant when not even my parent knew, on one condition. Obviously, I accepted. Do you want to know how they found out? My best friend, since we were born, who was also a _mutant_ , gave me up to them. The condition that i get freedom was to become a Captain and work under them, of course they trained me to fight other mutants, but that doesn't mean I was _accepted_.

On my first mission to capture a mutant, you want to know who I come across? The same person that sold me out. You know what I did? I captured him and gave him in, so now I don't belong anywhere, not with the mutants or humans and left that a huge... _space_ in me. But when I came back and I noticed that you were trying to find me in the year I was missing, sticking up posters of a missing me.

You should have kept putting those posters up, because the old Mark is _gone_. But when I saw that, saw that someone _cared_ and _noticed_ , that hole felt smaller, so I hope you can forgive me for this. I'm thankful that you notice me and paid attention to me, that was my highlight every day, but I've got to do my job. I'm sorry"

Mark finished as he crawled behind Jackson, putting him into a chokehold before Jackson could even react. Jackson let Mark's words settle in as he shed a tear, realising that Mark didn't like him _that way_ , and put his job _before_ Jackson.

Jackson remembered when Mark had been missing for year, he was 13 and over the time Mark was missing, he realised none was trying to find him and he fell into depression and despair, a gap left in him. It was then he realised he had a crush on Mark and liked guys, so he put up missing posters and always tried to find him : asking people, searching for him after school and etc.

Jackson was brought out of the memory as he struggled for breath, black spots starting to dance in his vision.

**_'I'm not being knocked out here!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me your thoughts and opinions in the comments!  
> 'Shoot for the moon,  
> Even if you fall,  
> You'll land among the stars'  
> Bai~


	3. Mutations and Mysterious Men - Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's life was ok, until it wasn't. He just wanted to help someone but never had the courage to do so, and it led to a series of event which he can't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot going on and I couldn't find any time to write, but now I should be able to update every now and then, but I'll try and write when I can, I promise! 人´∀｀)And to say sorry for that long break I was forced to take, I made Youngjae's chapter extremely long and spent a few hours writing it so it is now 3700-3800 words!(￣▽￣)ゞ Yikes, my fingers are sore.༼ಢ_ಢ༽ And my back, I need better posture...but I'm lazy. Anywho, I should be able to update my 'Park Jimin And The Philosopher's Stone' fanfic soon. ENJOY! (≧▽≦)

**3rd Person POV : With Youngjae**

Youngjae had never had a warm childhood. Never fit in. How could you fit in when your mother was a _mutant_ who _levelled_ a city just because they ran out of her _favourite food at a store?_

So _yeah_ , Youngjae was that loner at the back, who still smiled and talked to his friends when they were around, doesn't mean to say he had _many_.

Two or three, but they were his close friends, friends whom he could _trust_ , friends who all stuck to their sunshine called Youngjae.

However, loneliness doesn't go away with just a few friends. It doesn't stop people from _despising_ or _bullying_ him. And it most certainly doesn't stop Youngjae's smile - even if it's forced or fake sometimes.

Youngjae smiled when he was burying his mother, people not allowing him to do a funeral for her. He still smiled as he splayed the last bit of dirt on her and stuck a huge stick in the ground so he knew where she was, despite the never ending flow of tears that streamed down his chubby cheeks.

Groaning, Youngjae clambered out of bed and stood on wobbly legs, not yet fully awake. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up as he slowly walked into the bathroom, getting ready to start his day.

He turned the shower on, letting the warm water drip down his back and drops and splashes on his body. In this tiny space, time stood still. It was relaxing to say the least. He didn't have to worry about being an outcast at school, he didn't have to worry about his neighbour hood _despising_ him and his dad.

His dad was the only family he had and was a _true man_.

He had stuck with Youngjae's mother even though she was a mutant and tried to give Youngjae the best live he could, sticking up for his son at every corner and helping jump over every hurdle.

_He was a true dad_.

Youngjae turned off the shower after washing himself and his black hair. Youngjae turned to the mirror and just stared at his reflection looking back at him, seeing his mothers features in some parts like his eyes and nose.

Then once he had brushed his teeth, Youngjae wore his school uniform before heading to his school were he was supposed to meet his friends. With a skip in his step, Youngjae bounced on the pathway to school, unaware of a man walking right up to him.

Youngjae was pulled out from his thoughts as he saw a man with his hair sleeked back, an expensive jacket clinging to his muscles tightly and- _god_ , Youngjae didn't even want to comment on the bottoms that were tight enough to reveal the hidden muscles beneath, _yet somehow loose_.

In his stupor, he bumped into the man, knocking the stranger to the ground, still staring at him in shock.

"Yah! Watch where your going you _punk_! _What_? Not going to bother helping me up? _Gosh_ , students are such rude brats these days, _aish_ "

Snapping out of his shock, Youngjae rushed to the fallen, handsome man and extended a hand to help him up. The mysterious man swatted his hand away roughly and trudged off, throwing Youngjae a displeased glare an cursing him as he stormed away, leaving a shell shocked Youngjae standing there gaping like a fish.

_'I guess he's just in a bad mood or something'_ he thought as he continued his way to his school.

Once the gates came into view, Youngjae sprinted to them and saw his friends talking to a group of people Youngjae had never met before. Turning around, his friends waved him over as a frown made it's way onto his face as he started to hear the conversation going on.

"What?! You didn't hear? How could you not have, it was all over the news this morning!" said a tall, lanky guy with chestnut hair as he talked to a girl with purple streaks. "Well, it's not like I scour the news to find out whether or not mutants broke out or got away unlike _you_ " purple streaks sneered as she said mutants.

Youngjae grew uncomfortable as he could hear the obvious hatred and disgust for mutants in their voices as he made his way by his friend, Kihyun,'s side.

"Are we going in? The bell's about to go" Youngjae tried to speak as casually as he could attempting to hide his desperation to leave this conversation between the two strangers and a few other people. "Sure" Kihyun replied as they met up with 2 of their other friends and Youngjae couldn't help the smile on his face as his friends were talking about how his mother had walked in on him about to bed a girl in our literature class, his face growing red with embarrassment as he proceeded to explain about how _his mother had just told him to not forget to use protection_ and _walked out of the room_ , which resulted in her killing the mood for his classmate and friend.

_'Yeah, that would definitely kill the mood'_ Youngjae thought a he sat down at his desk, his eyes going to a boy that reeked loneliness that sat at the front, his hoodie pulled down to cover his head, but Youngjae could still see the bags that clung to his eyes.

The teacher walked into the classroom, he was short and stubby, with a mop of grey hair sat on his head, and wrinkles that showed his age.

"Now class, today you will be analysing and reviewing a poem by the name of 'Kamikaze'. I trust you all know how to do that seeing as we've been doing this for a while. Submit your work to me by the end of the lesson and raise your hand if you have a question on your mind. Now, get to work" His stern voice put the class to work, but through out the whole lesson, Youngjae couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at the boy in the front.

Youngjae knew who the boy was of course, everyone knew him as **'The Loner'** but the boy was called Yugyeom and he was constantly tormented by the people in his class or upper class men, heck, even lower class men sometimes.

Youngjae would desperately want to stand up to the people and defend the younger, but _something_ kept _screaming_ at him not to. Kept screaming at him to leave it alone, that if you help him than they'll change targets onto you.

It was as if they were hunters pointing their gun at Yugyeom, shooting around him to scare him and play around, and if Youngjae got in the way, then he'll be the rabbit in front of the gun, and he does not want to experience that.

So he **watched**.

He watched the torment and torture from the side-lines and constantly fought with himself inside, on whether to intervene of not. And God did he wish he had intervened. He was sat in the Cafeteria, eating lunch with his friends at some random and talking idly to one another when he heard Tristan's voice echo through the hall, effectively silencing it.

"Hey, you little shit! Get your ass up, I'm pissed off and need a punching bag, and today's your lucky day! You get to be it."

_Oh God_ , they were going to start the torment. Youngjae clenched his fists as he drew his eyes towards Tristan and Yugyeom. Tristan's faced morphed from smugness to anger when Yugyeom blatantly ignored him.

"C'mon! Don't make me say it again! Move your ass you fag!" Anger morphed into rage as Yugyeom still ignored him, everyone in the hall's eyes were drawn to the scene unfolding in front of them. Getting fed up with Yugyeom, Tristan pulled Yugyeom's arm and attempted to drag him out, but gave up after Yugyeom continued to struggle and opted to pushing him to the floor.

Youngjae closed his eyes tight as he **watched** Tristan land a punch on Yugyeom's cheek and people taking their phones out to record the scene unfolding before their eyes. Youngjae felt _sick_ as he watched people enjoying this and stormed out of the hall to throw up his lunch when he heard a strange noise.

It was as if darkness was hugging him from behind when he felt a chill roll up his spine painfully slowly, yet over in a second, the noise sounded as if all was silent yet noise was banging against a wall. muffled but able to be heard. Youngjae wiped his mouth when he realised something : he couldn't hear the noise of people cheering and edging the fight on anymore.

He burst through the doors and made his way to where he knew the Cafeteria ought to be, or where it used to be. He saw a flat ground with Yugyeom running away from it, as if it was a pot of lava. "Kihyun! _**KIHYUN**_!" Youngjae sobbed as none nor the building was there, just empty space, Yugyeom had done this, or he was the only survivor of it.

_'What had happened to them? Why was the pitch blackness for a split second when I came here? What was that odd feeling I felt?'_ he thought as millions of thoughts ran through his mind, followed by possible scenarios of what could have happened.

It felt as if bees were buzzing in Youngjae's head and everything became numb as he felt as though he had lost his sense of gravity and was floating away. Until he felt a tugging sensation, like something was pulling at him, two ends playing tug of war. Youngjae pulled on the sensation and opened his eyes that he hadn't realised he had closed to see all the metal objects bending towards him, as if he was there gravity, an irresistible force they can't help but get pulled towards.

The students in the hallways became even more shell shocked and stunned at Youngjae's show of power. _'Oh no! No! No! NO! **NO**! I can't- I can't be a mutant.'_

He internally screamed as he ran out of the school building. Opting to be anywhere but _there_. Suddenly, it felt as though someone was placing bricks on his body, tiredness becoming overwhelming. He pushed through though and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the place he called home.

The journey home was long, tiring but most of lonely.

If it were any ordinary school day then he would be laughing with Kihyun as they walked together. He was 10 minutes away from home when he saw the MHED making their way in their car towards the school. He hid in an alley way as he watched them pass, his breath caught in his throat and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

The rest of the way was a blur and he bashed his door open, the force causing the door to bang against the wall. "Dad!" He screamed, knowing that his day would be home by now, and that his dad would help him as he had helped and still loved his mother even though she was a mutant.

His dad came out of the living room to look at Youngjae, pondering on why his son was home from school so early, voicing his thoughts to his son, "Youngjae? Why are you home? School hasn't finished yet, has it? Don't tell me my clock is wrong."

"No-your clocks not wrong-it's just...something happened at school and long story short the MHED are coming for us. Well, for me specifically"

"WHAT? Why?! What happened?" His dad's tone raising as his voice grew louder with each word, a distressed expression marking his face as he hurried into the living room and started to gather their belongings and shoving them into a bag. Youngjae's dad could hear his heartbeat beating in his ears and his blood burn with fear as he shoved his son through the door way and towards their car, asking him furiously as to _why_ the MHED was coming for _them_.

"T-there was this kid called Yugyeom getting bullied at lunch and I ran out of the cafeteria a-and when I-I came back...it was gone...as so was K-K-Kihyun and t-the others. T-then the next thing I know, all the metal objects are just coming to m-me. I-it was l-like a pull, a-and I tugged on i-it. Oh man, this is all my f-fault...i-if only I'd stuck up f-for him t-then none of t-this would have happened" Youngjae explained as he choked on his own tears, desperately trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes as his father started the car and they sped down the road.

"Y-Youngjae, look, I know i haven't been the best of dads and I know that things have been hard ever since we lost your mother, but I want you to know that I'm always gonna be with you, K buddy? And it wasn't your fault that this happened, I'll admit, I was a little disappointed that you didn't help the poor boy, but that doesn't make it your fault, I bet there were several other people in that hall and I'm also guessing that the majority didn't even feel any sympathy towards the boy.

So it's not your fault, anyone could have stood up for him and none should, this is just a repercussion , a sort of punishment shall I say? , for their actions and how they treated him. They only brought it upon themselves, but I'm glad you weren't one of the ones that were there when his mutation activated otherwise you wouldn't be here with me. So son, stop blaming yourself, the only thing you can do is hope that it works out for him and worry about yourself right now because you can't worry about other people if you're not worried about yourself first, K?"

Youngjae's eyes were glued to the twisting and twining roads ahead as his father talked, but ever so slowly, his tears dried up and it felt like they've been in the car forever, time ticking agonisingly slow as a few hours passed since they got onto the road.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier, when you gave me that speech about why I shouldn't blame myself,"

"Mhmm"

"Why did it sound like you were saying goodbye?"

Youngjae regretted saying those words the minute they left his mouth and wished he could just take them back, for the moment they reached his father's ears, a sad grimace passed on his father's face, and Youngjae finally noticed the unshed, and held tears in his eyes.

That was the first mistake.

Taking his eyes off of the road.

He should have kept them on the road, that way he would've been more prepared when the car was heading straight towards a man standing in the centre of it.

The car made instant impact, the back coming off of the ground and the front a complete wreck. Upon impact, Youngjae's head smashed onto the front as his vision became blurry and a pounding echoed in his head.

The second mistake.

His mouth felt like cotton, yet he persistently yelled out for help, alerting the man and the new, younger man in front that he was conscious and very much alive.

Youngjae turned his head to his father, only to see his father's body slumped over and ruby blood flowing down his face like a river. A scream lodged itself in Youngjae's throat as he saw the man in front of him, laying dead, his chocolate eyes that were once filled with warmth that used to soothe Youngjae whenever he looked into them, were now cold, blank orbs that will haunt Youngjae's dreams till his last breath.

With terror and panic fuelling his veins, Youngjae scrambled for the car door, only to find it locked. _Pulling. **Tugging. ~~Calling~~**_ ~~.~~ Youngjae could feel it all mixed in with his undeniable panic as he focused all his energy into the door, until eventually -more like a minute-, it flew off of the car and shrunk into a pile of mashed scrap.

He panted as using his powers had a costly price it seemed as he was just new to the them.

Tumbling out of the car, Youngjae looked at the two men in front of the car, seeming to be the one's behind the car's crash. The first guy there, was who Youngjae recognised to be the man he had bumped into before, and the man next to him being short with mint green hair and a permanent frown set upon his face, as if everyone before him was nothing.

" _Aish_ , I _knew_ you where a punk" the first man said, Youngjae looked the man up and down to see he had a bracelet on his wrist, signifying that he was a mutant that worked for the MHED, plus the uniform... _shit_! He's a _commander_ \- commander's are a rank above captains and are exceptionally talented and skilled, whether their mutants or not, they're one of the best in the mutant-capturing-department.

Twitching his fingers, he caught the second man scowling at him and as their eyes locked, he felt a pain spread throughout his body.

It was as his knees buckled and he hit the floor that he noticed just how _late_ it was, and that the drive in the car must have been far longer than he had originally anticipated, for the sky was a majestic black, the street lights now on and giving off a faint glow.

Youngjae glared at the men before him. The men who _towered_ _over him,_ the men _who took his father away from him_. His anger radiated off of him as the rude man (the one who bumped into him) had amusement dancing and twinkling in his eyes, his anger turning his powers into overdrive as the street lights bent in towards him as though someone had done it with their hands.

"He's a feisty one? What do you think **JB**? Should we kill him or take him alive?" The shorter one asked as he stared blankly at the taller man.

"Hmm, how about we take him alive, he would prove very useful to the MHED with that metal-bending power of his, right Yoongi?"

Horror mixed with rage in his veins, as he felt more power be released from within him, the street lights started to flicker, as though the light was being sucked out.

"Huh, what do you know? The kid's a hybrid user, _fascinating_ , oh how the _lab_ is gonna _love_ you" 'JB' said as a psychotic smirk painted his face, and absolute fear struck Youngjae's. The latters brain went into over drive trying to process what he was saying, but the pain that the man 'Yoongi' was making him feel just by looking at him was making it hard.

Suddenly, the pain had stopped as he noticed both of the men before him freeze, eyes full blown wide at their unexpected predicament, as Youngjae heard an incoherent string of whispers.

A hand gripped his arm as he was dragged from the ground, his feet moving him with the drive to live. "Hey!" a deep, horse voice spoke as Youngjae looked at the man of the owner of the arm dragging him into a maze of alley ways.

The man was muscular -but not too much, just enough to know he worked out- with blonde-white hair and fair skin, but the thing that struck Youngjae the most were his eyes, they were a warm chocolate brown just like his father's had been.

His vision grew blurry as he allowed the man to drag him off, his legs running as fast as they could even though his head was cut and a gash was marking his side, as thoughts of his father, now dead, flooded his mind and he couldn't stop the flow of tears falling from his eyes.

His possible saviour, and unknown man, continued to talk as they started to slow their running down a bit, clearly exhausted from it, as they passed a street with lights. That's when Youngjae noticed something. Right across the mans neck was a bruise.

"You're a _mutant_ right? I mean, there's no point in lying to me, I hate liars first of all, and I _saw_ what you did, with the street lights and all"

"Y-yes I am...a-are you-"

"Am I _what_? A _mutant_?"

Youngjae looked at the man's soft eyes as the man looked to be around his age, or _maybe 17._

"Y-Yes"

"Hmmm....Yeah, figured out a not long ago. What about you?"

Youngjae hesitated, not sure whether to trust the man or not, and the man clearly noticed it as he softly whispered "Would it make you comfortable if I told you what I could do? _Heck_ , might as well show you while I'm at it."

Youngjae nodded as he walked quickly behind the man and thought to himself _'I wonder who this man is, is he foreign? He doesn't look like he's Korean. Why did he save me? What's his name?'_

Youngjae was beyond shocked and creeped out as he heard the man speak "Yes I am foreign, I'm actually Chinese if it helps calm your nerves, and I saved you because your _also new_ to the... _mutant business_ , or at least that's what your memories show, and that I think we should stick together. Plus, I didn't help you just so that we could stick together, I mean, I couldn't just sit by and watch that happen, I'm not _that_ type of guy"

Youngjae stared at the man blankly and realised that this man's mutation must be mind stuff, or reading his thoughts at least.

" _bingo_. I'm not exactly sure about my powers myself yet cause like you, I only got them not long ago, so maybe we can discover and develop our powers together, _y'know_? And we also just had run in with MHED pro's not even 2 hours ago, so we have that to bond with."

A chuckle escaped Youngjae at the last past even though he knew it wasn't supposed to be funny but he gathered his courage and replied to the stranger with "You forgot to tell me what your name is first dumb-ass"

"Oh, well, you go first"

"I'm Choi Youngjae, I _think_ my mutation is _metal manipulation_ but I'm not 100 percent sure"

"Well, you already have a vague hint of my mutation and so do I and my name is Jackson. **Jackson Wang**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thought's in the comments and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! (Again I'm sorry for the unplanned and un-notified break (￣▽￣)V )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a blast making it, let me know your thoughts in the comments! I accept constructive criticism and other comments, even if they're completely random!  
> 'We fear the dark because we don't know what's lies in it,  
> So why aren't we scared of the light when we don't know what's beyond it?'


End file.
